Groundsplitter
Appearance and Personality Alvin's dragon is a Whispering Death, and it looks much like all other Whispering Deaths that have been seen in the franchise. It is remotely possible that Alvin's dragon could be the Whispering Death that attacked Toothless on Berk, but this has yet to be confirmed. If it is the same dragon, it should have a large bite scar on its side. Whether or not it is the same dragon, this Whispering Death has the typical Whispering Death personality; it is highly aggressive, violent, and dangerous. With these character traits (and the possibility of being an old foe of Toothless's) this Whispering Death seems to be a perfect match for Alvin. With dragons like this at his command, Alvin has become far more dangerous. It is obvious now why the "Riders" of Berk will have to become "Defenders". Dragons: Riders Of Berk In the episode We Are Family Part II, Alvin finally gets his own dragon, a Whispering Death. Alvin had captured this dragon caged it along with the other dragons. With the help of Mildew, he manages to trick Hiccup into revealing his dragon training secrets. He tames it along with Mildew and its name is yet to be revealed (if it has one). Dragons: Defenders of Berk Alvin's dragon does make a physical appearance in Defenders of Berk, however, it could possibly be the mother of the eggs the Outcasts placed in a tunnel under Berk Village. The babies began attacking the village not long after hatching. The Whispering Deaths attacked at episode four of Defenders of Berk Tunnel Vision. Possible Name In the School of Dragons Flight Club, new courses are added, each of a specific dragon (ex. Toothless, Meatlug, etc) and a picture of their rider. One course is of a Whispering Death named Groundsplitter. Instead of a picture of the rider, it's an exclamation point. This could be Alvin's dragon as Alvin is not in the game. Trivia *This Whispering Death is the first dragon trained by an Outcast. *Like all dragons, the Whispering Death was captured and caged to be trained. *It first appeared in the episode We Are Family Part II. *This is the first dragon that Alvin has trained. *Hiccup was nearly able to train this type of dragon, but when it saw the Academy dragons, it turned away. Alvin was able to train this dragon easily, since there weren't any other dragons around, and since this dragon was not bent on avenging a grudge. Still training a Whispering Death is no small feat because Hiccup was nearly killed when he attempted to train a Whispering Death. *Alvin's dragon might imply that all the other dragons the Outcasts will train might be dragons that are bigger than the dragons on Berk (such as a Scauldron or even a Typhoomerang). Gallery Screen shot 2013-03-21 at 9.52.18 PM.png Screen shot 2013-03-21 at 9.53.30 PM.png Screen shot 2013-03-21 at 9.54.45 PM.png Screen shot 2013-03-21 at 9.55.19 PM.png|The wild Whispering Death. A Scauldron is also seen in the picture. Screen shot 2013-03-21 at 9.55.12 PM.png Screen shot 2013-03-21 at 9.55.16 PM.png Screen shot 2013-03-21 at 9.54.49 PM.png Screen shot 2013-03-21 at 9.54.46 PM.png Screen shot 2013-03-21 at 9.07.50 PM.png|The Whispering Death relaxing as Alvin tames it. Screen shot 2013-03-21 at 9.07.52 PM.png|A big moment for an Outcast... Screen shot 2013-03-21 at 9.07.58 PM.png|Mildew and Alvin with his new Whispering Death. Category:Riders of Berk Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Whispering Death Dragons Category:Villains Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Characters Category:Dragons with immunities Category:Tamed Dragons